Lucy Steel (Canon)/Unbacked0
|-|Lucy Steel= |-|Ticket to Ride= Summary Lucy Steel is the wife of Steven Steel who runs the Steel Ball Run race. She was married to him by her family in order to protect her family from the mafia since Steven Steel could pay off their debts, despite being married to him, Steven Steel willingly lets Lucy go to school and even date any boy that she wants because Lucy unintentionally saved Steven Steel by giving him the idea of the Steel Ball Run race. Despite the freedom given to her by her husband, she is still completely loyal to him. After learning about the fact that Funny Valentine was using the race for the Corpse Parts and might kill her husband then she helped Johnny, Gyro and Hot Pants to get the Corpse Parts away from him. She eventually fused with the Corpse Parts and was used by Funny Valentine to fight against Johnny and Gyro. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | At least 7-B, likely much Higher Name: Lucy Steel Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 7: Steel Ball Run Gender: Female Age: 14 Classification: Student Powers and Abilities: None Notable | '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Telepathy, Weather Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation (It was stated that the spine manipulated space to create a storm), Earth Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Precognition (Was able to determine where his corpse would end up and even drew a map of America a place that hadn't even been colonized yet), Power Bestowal, Fusionism (Ticket to Ride can give people Ticket to Ride's abilities), Dimensional Travel, BFR, Natural Weaponry, Transmutation (Should have every ability that the corpse parts made), Forcefield Creation, Attack Reflection, Probability Manipulation (Created the wall of light that could draw in good luck and send away bad luck), Soul Manipulation (Can weaponise peoples souls creating Stands), Holy Manipulation, Resistance to Transmutation, Mind Control and Disease Manipulation (Can grant people immunity to the effects of the Stand Scary Monsters) '''Attack Potency: Human Level | '''At least '''Small City Level (Just the spine of his corpse was able to create a storm that covered Kansas), likely much Higher (Upon his death Jesus created a storm and an earthquake that was used to separate his body and spread it across America) Speed: Normal Human Speed with Supersonic reactions (Blocked a bullet after it was fired from a close range) | MFTL (Several of his abilities work as fast as Stands like Scary Monsters or D4C, Was able to activate on Funny Valentine before Funny Valentine could react) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Human Level | At least Small City Level, likely much Higher (Required both an earthquake and a storm to break apart Jesus' corpse) Durability: Human Level | At least Small City Level, likely much Higher Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range | '''Standard melee range to Planetary '''Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: '''High '''Weaknesses: Doesn't have full control over Ticket to Ride Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Ticket to Ride: '''Ticket To Ride is a Bound Stand which forms within Lucy Steel's body after she gained all of the Corpse Parts. After absorbing all of the Corpse Parts then she gained all of their power. This power allows Lucy to have the ability to passively alter the luck of everyone around her. '''Key: Lucy Steel | Ticket to Ride Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 7